The Promise Team
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: What if Toby never had the Arrangement and never join starbreaker, but what if he leaves the USA and searches for a new team.


**Hey guys this is a story about Toby after Masamune had left his side, then Zeo left his side. Toby serches for new friends but he didnt know he was gonna leave the USA**

Toby was rushed into the hospital, doctors rushed to him being in the ER (Emergency Room) being 14 and not having his parents there with him. His friends could not see him till he was stable. Doctors worked on Toby for 6 hours to save him they manage to save him but he had also suffer other hidden injury's.

"Toby..Toby..Toby can you open yours eyes dear" a nurse said. Toby eyes open he blink seeing his friends and coach steel around him. "Toby buddy" Masamune looked at him. Zeo went over to Masamune "You feeling ok" he asked. Coach Steel looked and patted his back "You look tired you should rest" he said. Toby look "I cant be number 1 im sorry zeo im sorry Masamune" he said. Zeo looked "Its not your fault" he said. Masamune smiled "We'll come number 1 for you" he smiled. Coach smiled "You'll need plenty of rest Toby to see the battle your gonna save your voice to cheer them on" he smiled. Toby gave a weak smile.

That Night Toby looked at the sky "Sorry mother sorry Father" he said with a weak voice. Toby looked he saw a shooting star "A shooting star" he smiled. Toby had never seen a shooting star "Wow its so fast" he said.

Toby slept for 2 hours that night, he was lucky to be alive so far he was the only 1 to survive this attack. His father had died on Toby's 10th birthday he was put into a orphans home after his mother took up drinking. His mother died when he was 11 they never found her body. Toby looked at his bey "Dont worry we'll be out soon" he said.

Toby had been in hospital for a long time. while waiting for a scan he was watching a battle between two bladers called Ryuga and Gingka he was surprise by the battle that kid Gingka was strong.

Meanwhile at the airport Masamune was boarding a flight to go to Japan to meet this Gingka to battle him and come back to be number 1 for Toby.

"Are you really leaving Masamune" Zeo voice cold. Masamune turn around "Got to i'll battle him then come home" he said. Zeo looked "But Masamune" he called out.

"See ya" Masamune ran to get his flight while Zeo went back and Toby the news. Toby was started coughing his illness was getting worse "Toby are you ok" Zeo rubbed his back. Toby gave a weak smile then kept coughing while holding his chest.

Zeo tried hard to help Toby he walked home in the rain he took a shower "Is there a good doctor to help him" he said to himself. Zeo got into bed thinking about Masamune on the plane to Japan and his friend Toby fighting for his life any day Toby could take ill and die.

Zeo didnt want to think about Toby dying his friend was young infect younger than him and Masamune. The Next day Zeo woke up he ate his breakfast then walked out of his house to see Toby. "WATCH OUT" a kid called while riding a bike. Zeo jump out the way and looked at the blue hair kid. "Did i hurt you" the kid asked. Zeo looked "Nope im ok anyway you should be careful you could put someone in the hospital" Zeo yelled. The kid called Damian looked at Zeo "Meh could of been worse well i need to ride my dad is showing me a operation" Damian smiled.

Zeo looked "Your dad is a Doctor" he asked. Damian nodded "Yeah but his more into Science then being a doctor he wants to make this machine called an Arrangement" he said. Zeo looked "Maybe this Doctor could save Toby" he said out loud. Damian blink "Who's Toby" he asked. Zeo looked "My friend anyway my names zeo whats yours" he asked. Damian smiled "Im Damian, Damian hart come to my house later down the lane take the first left and its the big white brick house with the black gates" he said.

Zeo nodded and waved goodbye while walking he was thinking "I'll do it i'll send Toby to that Doctor to keep him alive" he said walking in the Hospital doors.

end of part 1

**This story is base on Before the Arrangements and kinda a mix up where Toby runs away from the Hospital anyway i hope you like the story if you did then leave a comment if you hated it then dont comment. Chapter 2 will take a while to come up.**


End file.
